Morrigan
"I don't need anyone. I'm not a charity case!" ''- Fionn Murphey'' History Fionn Rose was born as a... not so healthy baby, in the midst of County Donegal, Ireland to a decidedly absent father and an uncaring mother by the name of Aoife Murphy. Being strongly catholic, at least to an extent that suited her, Aoife refused get rid of the unwanted child. Of course that didn't mean she had to enjoy having a “dependent creature around the house sapping all her free time like some horrid leech”. Unfortunately for her daughter, Ms. Murphy was a cold, calculating woman from a family prone to mental health issues. Fionn never had a chance at being happy in such a family. As if to top it all off and make a bad situation worse her mother ended up getting pregnant once again out of wedlock, giving birth to an equally sickly daughter Nuala. Fionn and her younger sister where never physically mistreated as such and always ended up being fed one way or another, but there is no doubt that the children were neglected emotionally. The Fionn we see today being a perfect tribute to that fact. It started off as a way of fighting for attention, but soon developed into a variety of conduct disorders, a juvenile crime record and quite a temper. Throughout her teenage years Fionn was constantly falling in with the bad crowd. She would often bring home the bad boys as a way to annoy her mother and although she no longer partakes of such things, Fionn was fairly content on experimenting with drugs. In all honestly, she never knew why she did the things she did as a teenager. Not that she would ever admit to regretting her teenage years though in some sense she does, but Fionn being Fionn, what she did was entirely justifiable. It was all her mothers fault for not paying her enough attention... In her mind she was in the right. It was in these dark, teenage years that Fionn began to realise something odd about the way that her mother hardly ever noticed when her daughter wandered into the room. At first she figure it was just the silent treatment of her mother favourite tactics of making them feel worthless but she soon discovered it was something else entirely. Much to her delight! When ever she truly wanted to go unnoticed, she could. It couldn't be readily explained. Not by her. Any normal teenage would have tested these abilities out some other way, but as always, just because she could, she went about testing her new found uncanny stealth by stealing, or rather “borrowing” items as she called it. She loved the power it gave her. It felt like she could do anything she wanted and no one could do anything about it. Life went on like this for some time, before, in her penultimate year at high school, the Murphy family moved to the neighbourhood of Hells Kitchen, Manhattan. It was here that Fionn began to realise that she wasn't alone. There were others out there, people who could do extraordinary things, much like she could, so many different, wondrous things. Her world was finally open to the existence of mutants. Before long Fionn began growing restless, she hated the idea that she was just being forced through the system. Promptly and with out warning, Fionn stopped attending her psychotherapy sessions and dropped out of high school just before graduation. The young Irish woman held a number of jobs there after, but never had the drive to commit to a career. Not a surprise really. While it may have been a complete and utter cliché, it was all down hill from there. Naturally, Fionn couldn't care less. She was more than happy to enjoy herself, and besides... what right did people have to stop her fun? They couldn't keep her in school when it bored her to death... It wasn't their call was it? It was HER life... RIGHT? As time passed she grew further and further away from her family, not only her mother, but her little sister too which she pretended not to care about... even though she was secretly annoyed that her sister “wouldn't even try and get in touch" ... all in her mind of course. It was around this time mutant-human relations took a turn for the worse. Admittedly, ever since mutants had become public knowledge, no human had really been thrilled about the idea of living their lives next do to people who had the potential to take over the world... but Fionn would never have thought a law would be passed making every mutant, whether they liked it or not, akin to a fugitive or a criminal. Yes Fionn paid attention to the media; the very same woman who seemed to care less about what people thought of her. What had she ever done to the government? Borrowing a candy bar from a shop didn't really count in her mind, and neither did childhood arson charges. She wasn't a criminal right? Oh some people were probably convinced she was, but SHE didn't see it like that. For the most part Fionn found she could get by in life, even with the mutant laws hanging over her head in part to the nature of her abilities, but all at once it began to matter to her. She found herself caught some where she shouldn't have been. More specifically a “supposedly” secure government building. She knew she could get in, she just wanted to prove she was better than her new “friends”. Of course, in her infinite wisdom, the thing she hadn't counted on was security cameras. Hey, she had never professed to be the intelligent sort had she? She knew she was silent enough and stealthy enough to get in, but what she hadn't realised was that her powers only worked on the biological. Safe to say she was really in trouble this time. She had gotten sloppy in her antics and was now paying the price; like many others of her kind. One DNA test and a faked 'feminine issue' later; she had some how managed to escape the clutches of those government officials charged with cataloguing, branding and shipping mutants off to District X. Those people really should have known better than to let a mutant out of their sight, especially someone as “fantastic” as her. She was on the run. A fugitive you might say. A most wanted person even. No sympathy from her mother... naturally. Maybe she would have better luck getting blood out of a stone... or maybe the brotherhood might have been more interested in her capabilities... Personality Having a documented history of childhood conduct disorders since a young age, Fionn was diagnosed with anti-social personality disorder (ASPD) almost as soon as she met all the criteria. To this end Fionn Murphy is a rather difficult person to get along with. Years of neglect and lack of maternal bonding taught her not to expect love or affection. As a coping mechanism, Fionn turned her neediness inward becoming increasingly detached from what could be consider “healthy” social interaction, quickly becoming a woman with no qualms what so ever about lying, deceiving and conning for personal pleasure. Fionn has an alarming knack for self-gratification, often at the expense of those who care for her, seeing no problem in manipulation if it serves a purpose. Lying served her well as a child and it is something she hardly ever feels bad about doing. She has even been known to lie about the tiniest, most insignificant, little detail simply for protection from some perceived evil. Fionn is a highly irritable young woman capable of whining and complaining about almost anything, no matter how pointless it may seem. She could do something nice for an acquaintance, like cleaning around their house, only to complain about how much her back aches and her feet hurt; Only to, when called out on how she agreed to do the cleaning in the first place, point out how she was only trying to do something nice and got no thanks for it. There is simply no winning in an argument with this one. She will always find a way to twist your words and make it all about her. She is incredibly skilled in turning even the most air tight of arguments against her “opponent”, because, in her mind, she is the only person who matters, and since everything is about her then you are clearly the villain. As with many suffers of ASPD, her symptoms have seemed to have diminished slightly with age and although she is still an incredibly awkward person to deal with she isn't nearly as bad as she used to be. No matter how unbelievable that may sound. Forced psychotherapy sessions another story entirely have shown her that maybe she can be slightly too harsh on people on occasions, but she still has a great deal of difficulty recognising the fact. Fionn understands “right” and “wrong” or a rather basic form there of, but unfortunately, she has next to no empathy and will often not realise that she is hurting someone until its too late. She has an incredibly loose moral code and what seems to be no concept of how far is too far. She can hurt without regret and completely rationalise her actions; along with quite a compelling argument for that matter. Fionn doesn't make friends easily because of this attitude and has never been in a loving relationship, always manages to push people away. Now, she doesn't hate humankind so much as she hates most people and has a morbid obsession with explosions. So no she doesn't have a solid position on mutant-human relations, but she's just as likely to go after a mutant she hates, as she is a member of, for example, the Friends of Humanity. Fionn is a complex woman. There is no point in trying to understand her thought processes. To put it simply, Fionn does what ever she wants and at the end of the day, one fact is always a constant. She... Doesn't. Like. People. No one was there for her in her childhood, but in her mind she turned out okay. She didn't need anyone back then so she clearly doesn't need anyone now. If she doesn't want to go some where and do something with someone then she really shouldn't have to... right? Then again while she appears completely nonchalant about the matter, the fact is that she is crying out for at least one decent emotional bond.. and some one she feels she can count on. Oddly enough, Fionn can be a nice person.... although admittedly only when the mood strikes her and for perhaps less than noble reasons, but never the less. She has been known to make small amount of friends rather here and there, but not to excess. As long as they don't think she owes them anything and they stay out of her way, she's okay with it. Then again Fionn has an unhealthy habit of flirting with people who pay her more than a seconds attention. Perhaps another way to fill the gap left by those absent parental figures. Likes *Blowing stuff up, *Manipulating for profit and pleasure, *Lying and deceiving, *Lemonade; the American kind, *Heavy music, *Alternate culture, *Being alone, *NYC Dislikes *People, *Her mother, *Those who remind her of the woman, *Perfect people who can “do no wrong”, *The rich, *Ice cream, *Cell phones, *Women in general, *Everything Abilities Skills *Knows people who can “get things done” for you, whatever that may mean only Fionn knows, but she has her ways of getting things done. *Master Thief. Well sort of. *One things Fionn is good at is acting. Though she is may insist she is just being herself... Powers Simply put, Fionn's body is altered in a number of ways to make her the epitome of silent. In one way or another, Fionn disregard her personal mass and become far lighter than a person of her build and weight should be. Her skin and bones are mutated to a point where they are able to soundlessly flex upon impact not break making her footsteps completely silent, or at least make an insignificant amount of noise akin to a small animal. Although they are still considered 'bone' they are perhaps much more similar in composition to cartilage.. however to say this would be misnomer as Fionn's bones are in fact a type of 'bone' altogether unseen in nature until her. While lighter and more flexible than bone they will not break under any pressure less than that which would be needed to break the bone of a regular human being and hold much the same rigidity under normal circumstances becoming 'flexible' as it were with impact force so as to hold her shape. There are a number of other genetic differences about her which add up to her stealthy prowess as having totally silent bodily function and the like... read into that what you will but it would be an exercise in futility to list every single alteration to her body. Suffice to say, nearly everything about her is geared towards going completely unnoticed. On top of her body being perfect altered for stealth, she has the added ability of being able to alter people's 'perception' of sense. This is done simply by disrupting and/or delaying signals sent along a person's nerves any where from a nano second to a couple, allowing her to make what ever necessary movements, sounds, etc. she wants before said person's brain has time enough to catch up. This disruption works on a subconscious telepathic wavelength in the form of what could be considered a kind of 'pulse' if anything. Any one who could perceive her while her powers are in effect will be affected by them. Naturally if discovered an adept psychic could negate this effect. The range of this telepathic "emp" pulse is approx. 12 metres. =Weaknesses= *Her number one weakness is her personality disorder; there is no getting away from it and its effects on her attitude towards life and everything she does. *Secondly, Fionn isn't known for her intelligence. Although, while she doesn't understand 'sciency stuff' she isn't stupid, even though her ASPD takes over more often than not she is what you would call street smart. But no... not the sharpest tool in the shed. *Her mother and her little sister are the only ones who can truly control Fionn's temper. Fionn would never do anything to endanger the safety of her sister even though she would much prefer if people didn't know that fact. Sister's have to look out for each other, right? Fionn's mother... despite how much Fionn would insist the woman can't control her, it simply isn't the case. She is the only person who can truly get under Fionn's skin and the only person she is truthfully scared of. *In addition the above alterations are limited in that she is, for example, unable to make herself lighter in order to make a super human jump, unable to consciously flex beyond the regular parameters of the human body, unable to disrupt a persons eye sight “for kicks”, and so on. It is not something she can turn off, but neither is it something she can call up at will. The majority of her mutant characteristics run on instinct and reflex, and, oddly enough, Fionn can appear almost entirely human if the situation doesn't call for her abilities. This can be explained by her powers being directly linked to subconscious reactions, ie, reactions the body makes without her having to think about performing them. It is possible that her stealth could eventually become conscious (in much the same way most people can consciously breath if they think about it... or vice verse stop breathing), but as of yet her subconscious mind decides. Her powers are also hampered by her Antisocial Personality Disorder in the sense that even if she should be silent her need to “punish” someone may completely override her body's subconscious reactions, as would her anger, and other extremes of emotion. Category:OC Category:Genosha Category:Brotherhood Category:Unregistered Mutant Category:Delta Level Mutant Category:Telepathy Category:Physical Enhancements Category:Female Category:Irish Category:Played Character Category:Player: Becca